


The Alpha and The Tightrope

by TheOnlyAngelGirl



Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BoyxBoy, Circus, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, MxM - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, Rouge - Freeform, Snow Bunny - Freeform, The Alpha Pack, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, omega - Freeform, original - Freeform, the bloodrose pack, tightrope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyAngelGirl/pseuds/TheOnlyAngelGirl
Summary: The 24-year-old Lucian Stone, Alpha of The Bloodrose Pack, is in no hurry to find his mate, when a bunch of rouges travels through with their circus Alegria. The circus king, Marcus Russell, and his pack of rouges has always been welcome in The Bloodrose Pack since Lucian's father, Dominik Stone and Marcus Russell have been friends for many years.WARNING: Can contain Mature content and Hard language...Read on your own responsibility...I don't own anything except the story...It's also on my Wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/story/176451564-the-alpha-and-the-tightrope-dancerStarted: 28 Jan 2019Ended: ????





	1. Chapter 1

_**Lucian's POV** _

It's was in the middle of the night when the circus Alegria came to town, of course, with my permission since they are a pack of rogues. They have been before some years ago when my dad still was Alpha and I was just a kid. My dad, Dominik Stone, and the Circus King, Marcus Russell, have been friends for years, so why not let the circus come to town. I talked to Marcus over the phone and told him that he could use the field that we use for festivals and training since there can't grow anything there and it's surrounded by trees but still open.

It's a warm night when I was walking down the street with my beta and a couple of friends when some cars drove by us, with their windows open. I already knew it was Marcus and his family since there was the Alegria logo on the cars, but something was different. I think it was the sweet scent of vanilla from one of the cars that made my wolf, Jax, react. _'Sweet vanilla... Let's go after them, Lucian.'_    
'We don't have to Jax, we know where they are going...'   
''Hey Alpha are you coming?'' Matthew called.   
''Yeah...'' I said and towards them, ''We can have a few more beers before we go home. It's on me.''   
''YES! You heard the Alpha! Beers on him!'' Ruben said as he jumped around in happiness since it was his 21 year birthday we were out and celebrate.

After an hour or two, I had to call my mom to get us home since none of us was allowed to drive home after all that alcohol we have been drinking. So now we were standing outside and waiting for my mom like drunk teens. ''You know what bro...'' Matthew said as he stood beside me.   
''No, what Matthew?''   
''I think I'm going to propose to Faith when I get home...''   
''I don't think she will say no since the two of you are mates and have Mary... So go for it...'' He looked at me. ''What? Do you want my blessing or something? Well, you have my blessing... Happy?''   
''Yeah... But I was going to say that your mom is here...'' I looked over at my mom, I gave her a smile as we walked over to the car.

As my mom was driving us home as the sweet scent of vanilla came closer as near our pack house.  _'When we get home I'm taking over!'_    
'No Jax... We're going to bed cos we have a meeting with Marcus and his family tomorrow then we can talk about it. Got it?' _  
'Got it.'_ When we got out of the car, I walked over to the Alpha Cabin and got inside. I walked into the bedroom on the second floor, I heard a happy howl from next door and a happy Matthew yelling she said yes. I stood for a moment and looked out of the window before I took off my clothes and went to bed. I looked at my phone to see what the time was, it said 2 am. I turn to face the window before I fall asleep.

In the morning I walked over to the pack house's kitchen to eat breakfast. Well, I do have my own kitchen in my cabin, but I didn't use it. And there it was again the faint scent of sweet vanilla, whoever it was, just left before I got over here. Jax really wanted to get out so we could look for it but as the ass I am, I didn't let him take control. I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents sitting there talking with Marcus. ''Morning Alpha...'' one of the omega said and of course, I replied with a ''morning...'' 

I took a seat next to my dad. ''Morning my son, you remember Marcus and his wife Sif?''   
''Of course... It's nice to see you again.''   
''The honor is mine Alpha. By the way, I think you have met my children Sammy and Cassie?'' I looked over at Sammy and Cassie, they didn't look like they wanted to be here.   
''Yeah...''   
''And this little one here is my grandchild, Mabel. Oh, and you just missed our little Snow Bunny,'' I looked over at Marcus.   
''Snow Bunny?''   
''Yeah, that's what we call our youngest... We don't have them so often and we picked him 10 years ago. But he can tell the story why if he wants to... But I think our little Snow Bunny went back to the big tent since the rope have been put up...''   
''Will it be okay if I walk down there after work?''   
''Of course, it's your territory and since you been so kind and letting us stay here, it's the least we can do.'' 

_**Luca's POV** _

As I walked back towards the big tent this scent of mint and earth, it was the same scent as yesterday. Me and my wolf, Nick, is curious by Nature, sure I wanted to walk over there to see who it was, but I have other plans for the day. I walked into the tent to see that Gabe check the rope when he noticed me. ''Luca! Perfect timing. I was just done with the double check and it's should as safe as it can be. In other words, you can use it now. But be careful, we haven't put the safety net up yet.''   
''You know that I don't need the safety net.''   
''I know... And remember if you want to get down from that side without the ladder use the rope with the knots.''   
''Thank you, Gabe,'' I said as run over the ladder and climb up to the top. 

I started to walk from one side to the other a few times and sat down on one of the sides. After an hour I stood and started to walk towards the other side of the rope when this strong scent of mint and earth entered the room. I just stood for a moment before I turned to see this guy who was staring at me, but there was something about him there made Nick say something I never thought I would hear him say.  _'Mate...'_ I was terrified, not of him, but of the idea with the word 'mate' after what happened to my mother. This left me unfocused and about to fall. I was lucky that I have fast reflexes when I grabbed the rope I was walking not seconds ago. ''Jump and I will catch you!'' He said.   
''No! I don't care that your my mate, but I don't even know if I can trust you...'' I said as I pulled myself back up on the rope. 

I walked slowly back to that side without a ladder and hide behind the beam where the rope was attached to, hoping he could get up here.  _'Luca... Please talk to him... He is our mate...'  
_ I listen to Nick and said, ''What's your name?'' It took him some time to answer, but when he answered he voice was closer.   
''It's Lucian Stone...'' He purrs into my ear, which made me blushes. I turned around to see that he stood right behind me.   
'How did he?'  _'The rope...'_    
''You're?''   
''Luca...'' 

This Lucian was a tall guy around 6,7ft(204cm) maybe even taller, well built, black hair, and he had these beautiful amber eyes, there made me wanted to run away from him but at the same time, I never want to leave his side. Compared to him, I was a small person, I'm only 5,5ft(167cm), with light blue eyes and ash blonde hair.   
''Luca...'' He said it like he was tasting it. ''I like it...'' he said as took my hand and placed a small kiss on it. It felt like there was no one else in the world than us. The only thing there pulled me out of my thoughts was the sound of the wind there had changed.   
 _'Luca, the wind is howling...'_  'I know...'   
Lucian seems to have noticed restlessness, ''What is it?'' he asked.   
''There's a storm coming this way... We have to get down and get people inside...''   
''How do you know?''   
''The wind changed...''

Lucian looked at me before turning to the rope and started to climb down. When he had reached the bottom, I follow. I started to run out of the tent and saw Sammy. ''Sammy!'' he looked over at me, ''We need to get everyone to safety! There's a storm coming and a bad one!''   
''Please telling me your kidding right?'' Sammy said, well knowing that I was never kidding about stuff like this.   
I shook my head, ''no...'' Sammy started swearing and cussing.   
''Well, fuck! I don't think that our tents are going to hold! I think we need to get a hold of dad and their alpha... Can you take the kids to a more safer place and mind-link me when you're at a more safe place, okay?'' I nodded as we started to run in two different directions.

It didn't take long to get all pups and the females from the children tent to trees as the wind got stronger.  _'Sammy! We got to safety by trees near their pack house_ _...'_ I told him through the mind-link.  _'_  
Good, their alpha said that we can stay inside their pack house till the storm goes away...' Sammy said.   
''Come on...'' I said as we started to walk towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucian's** _ __ _**POV** _

I stood in the corner of the living room, watching all the people who were walking inside. ''Hey Alpha, how did you know about the storm? They didn't mention it on the news... So how did you know?'' Matthew asked when I saw Luca walk inside, he looked like he was searching for someone.   
''I didn't... But my mate did...'' When Luca's eyes stopped at Raula and Mabel, he almost ran over to them.

''So what now?'' Matthew asked.   
''You and the others make sure to keep an eye on their male rouges...'' I told him before I started to walk towards Luca, who took the little girl from Raula and held her close. Luca and Raula stood and talked mostly about Mabel. 

When Raula noticed me, she gave him a bag and me a smile before she left. ''Luca...'' I purr into his ear.   
''Lucian...'' His face was red when he turned around to face me with a half-a-sleep Mabel in his arms.   
''Luca! I'm so glad that we got everyone inside before the storm hit. Oh, I see you met their Alpha.'' Marcus said. And with that, Luca starred at me like he was saying that he didn't know. 

Sammy came over and started to look from Luca to me and back again at Luca, and then said, ''No way...'' I don't know how but Sammy knew, and I had told my pack that Luca is my mate and their Luna through mind-link. 

''Don't mind him, Alpha Lucian. But thank you again for letting us inside. They are saying on the news, that the storm will clear up in the morning, so we will be back outside again to see how much there have been damaged.''

''I will get some of my men to help you in the morning, while the children can stay inside and play.''   
''Thank you...'' Marcus said and gave us a smile and walked with Sammy over to Cassie. 

''Luca... I-'' Mabel started to cry, it was more sobbing than crying. Luca looked at the little girl and tried to calm her down.   
''Shhhh... There, there, sweetie... I'm right here...''

She took Luca's finger and smiled to him and said, ''Mama...''   
''Yeah, mama's here, I'm right here and I'm not leaving you...'' That Mabel called him mama made me wondering why she could call him that. 

After that, Luca avoided me when I was trying to talk to him, for an hour. 

''Luca...'' He was looking out of the window but when he saw my eyes reflection he looked away.   
 _'That's_ _it...'_  Jax growled, as I pulled Luca closer.   
''Luca, look at me when I'm talking to you.'' 

When his eyes met mine, I could see the guilt in his eyes. 

''Luca, I want you and Mabel to come with me... And I want you to tell your parents that we are mates... Let me take Mabel till we got over to my cabin... Remember your bag...'' He hesitated for a moment before nodded and got Mabel to over me. I held her as close to me as possible and took Luca's hand and led them outside and over to my cabin. 

When we got inside my cabin, I noticed Luca was looking at the kitchen. ''Go ahead, explore. When you're done, take a seat beside me.''   
''Are you sure?''   
''Yeah, this will be your home if you choose to stay.'' He looked at me for a moment, ''and I think I can handle her while you look around,'' I said as walked over to the couch and sat down. 

Mabel was looking up at me, smiling making me smile. ''How old is she?'' I asked Luca.   
''Almost 10 months. Tell me, do you never use your kitchen?''   
''Sometimes, but I don't need to. Are you done exploring for now?'' He nodded and sat beside me. 

''Luca... I would like to get to know you better. And I hope that you would like to get to know me better too?'' He nodded, ''good, course I don't want you to be scared of me.''   
''I'm not scared of you... I'm scared of the mean of 'mate', of being rejected, of being used, like my mother was...''   
''Will you tell me, what happened to your mother?''

''Well... My biological father rejected my biological mother and then he just raped her... She died when I was 8...''

''Luca... I would never do that to you.''   
''I feel so disgusting to know that I was made that way...'' I put Mabel down to see that she sat down. I pulled Luca on to my lap and hugged him.   
''Your not disgusting, not at all.'' I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to make love to him and mark for all to see that he was mine.

''How old are you?'' I asked him the first thing there came into my mind.   
He laughed a little before he answered, ''19... And you?''   
''24... Where are you from? You know, where is your pack from?''   
''Well, I know that I'm from Alaska... But I don't know the pack my mother was from... I was born as a rouge...''   
''You were born as a rouge? I have heard of it before but it's a rare thing.''   
''Well, my mother didn't know she was pregnant when she ran...'' 

I had noticed that Mabel had crawled slowly away, while we have been talking. ''Mabel...'' I said as I turned my head to look at her only to see her standing over with one of my plants and starring back at me with the biggest smile and said, Mama.   
''Get over here...'' 

She just stood there and looked at Luca, and said, Mama, again. Than Luca started to whistle, not one of those high-pitched sounds, but a very low tune that made Mabel walk back over to us. 

''How did you do that?'' Luca got off my lap and took the seat beside me before he took Mabel up in his arms and smiled at his daughter who was yawning.   
''She half-deaf but she still recognizes the sounds, like her name and the way I whistle... I do the same thing with the wind...''   
''Impressive...''   
''It's more impressing that the only word she knows how to say is 'mama' and not 'papa'...'' 

I wanted to ask him more questions when Mabel started to yawning again and began to rub her face against his chest. ''Want to borrow my bed so she can take a nap?'' He nodded, ''my bedroom is upstairs last door on the left.''   
''Thank you...'' He got up, took the bag, which I assumed was the nursing bag, and walked up the stairs. 

After half an hour, I was getting bored. So I decided to go up and check on them. As I open the door to my room, ''Ow... You're biting me again...'' I heard Luca said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I opened the door fully and stepped inside, only to be surprised by Luca, who was sitting on my bed, facing the door, and breastfeeding Mabel. 

I felt like a proud dad looking at his wife and child, though I knew that I wasn't Mabel Father and that Luca wasn't my wife, but I wanted us to be a family.

''I...'' I started as Luca put a finger to his mouth to signal that I should be quiet since she was almost asleep. I have never seen someone breastfeeding before. We men are not permitted to be near the 'mommy-kid/Omega' area if we don't have one and when I'm at the mall is one of those there have a nursing room.   
''I will be downstairs in a moment...'' Luca said in a low voice so he didn't wake her. I nodded and walked downstairs again. 

I walked down and into the kitchen to looked into the fridge and saw there was still some eggs and bacon left. I took both the bacon and eggs over to the kitchen counter, and found a frying pan and started to make some food.

Luca came down the stairs not long after with a baby monitor. ''Sorry it took so long...'' I looked over at him and smiled.   
''It's okay bebe... Hungry?'' He just stared at me before turning red and nodded a bit. ''Something wrong, bebe? or do you want to call something else, like Sweetheart?'' I said as I took the food off the stove. 

''You probably have a lot of questions...'' Luca said as put hand on his arm and looked away. I took the food over to the table and walked over to him. I took his hand and put it to my lips and placed a small kiss on it, he looked up at me.  
''Yeah... But let's eat first...'' He nodded as I led him to the table.

After we had eaten, we moved to the living room. 

''So what do you want to know?'' Luca asked.  
''Everything...''  
''Everything?''

''Yeah... Everything.''


	3. Chapter 3

****_Luca's POV_ ** **

We were sitting on the couch in his living room, and Lucian was giving me this dominant look, making me want to tell him everything.

''Well... Where do I start? You probably already guess that I'm an Omega...''   
''Yeah... It was pretty clear by the scent...''   
''Well, since we're rogues, we don't really have ranks... Well, we kinda see Marcus as our 'Alpha' since he's the circus king.'' He grinned a bit. ''Well... I born in McCarthy, Alaska, and moved to Whitehorse, Yukon-territory, Canada, when I was 5 years old.''

''So, you moved to Canada?'' He smiled at me.  
''Yeah... And stayed there till I was 9... My mother knew mom and dad before she died, which is the reason they are my parents now... They picked me up when I was 9 since I was living in the forest in a small cabin and I didn't know any of my relatives.'' I was looking at my knees before I faced him. ''I was living alone for around a year I think...'' I could see his smile drop, ''I knew how to hunt, how to find water, how to defend myself, what to do and what not to do. I knew how to survive. But if it hasn't been for my mother, I wouldn't have been alive right now.''

''That's horrible...'' He said with a sad face.  
''It's was in the beginning, but it's in the past now,'' I said with a small smile. ''I was pretty shy when they came to pick me up, I hissed as if I was a cat.'' He chuckled. ''After that, I became their youngest. I was homeschooled and I became a tightrope dancer and acrobats, till I was 15 and wanted to go to a normal high school. But I still go home now and then since it’s my house.''

''So how was your high school life?''  
''Pretty good. I had good grades, great friends, an amazing roommate, and a boyfriend. I went to parties until I got with Mabel during my first heat...''

''Oh...'' He said with a sad smile, ''so, are you looked for any college or university? I mean, it must be hard to find one there match your schedule with Mabel...'' He asked, I couldn't do anything else then starred at him.   
''Well... I’m not looking for one...'' I looked away.  
''Why not?'' Lucian asked and took my hand as I heard the baby monitor go off. I stood up and shook his hand off me before I started to walk towards the stairs, ''Luca, tell me, why not?'' I stopped and sighed.  
''I didn't finish high school...'' I said as walked upstairs.

****_Lucian's POV_ ** **

While I was waiting for Luca to get back down I thought about what Luca had told me, the only thing there get me out of my thoughts was when I receive a phone call from one of my dad's business partner, Dimitrios Ivanov, which will become my business partner when I turn 25 next month, so I pressed the green button.

''да,''  _[Yes]_  I said in Russian.  
''Lucian, I have already told you, that we don't have to talk in Russian since we don't talk that often,'' Dimitrios said with his thick Russian accent.  
''Then what do you want, Dimitrios?''   
''Well, I'm doing some business near your area for the next two weeks and so I thought about coming over for coffee tomorrow if you're not busy?''

''I don't mind...'' I said as I heard steps coming down the stairs, ''and I don't think my mate mind meeting you...''  
''Mate? You finally found your mate?''   
''да...''  _[Yes]_  I looked over at Luca who was standing by the stairs, looking at me.   
''Well, then I think we can take that cup coffee tomorrow if you’re feeling well then just call me first... Congratulations by the way.''  
''Спасибо, скоро увидимся...''  _[Thank you, I will see you soon...]_  I said and hung up.

''Why is my beautiful mate just standing by the stairs, instead of sitting beside me?'' I asked as he looked at me as I touched the seat next to me telling to sit.  
''I didn’t want to distract you from your conversation...'' Luca tells me as he walks over to me. But to my surprise, he didn’t choose to sit beside me, instead, he placed himself opposite of me and sat on the facing me. ''Well... I have good and bad news... So, what do you want first?''

''The bad new...''  
''Well, our heat will come in for the next month...''  
''Yeah... So?''  
''Well... I want us to get to know each other better before that happens, 'cause I remember how much it hurt before...'' I looked at him for a moment.

''I get it...'' I knew he wasn’t a virgin anymore since he had been pregnant with Mabel, so no matter how much I wish he still was, he wasn’t but neither am I. And I also know how much it was going hurt both of us if we didn't get satisfied. I can remember how Matthew had acted a few days after meeting Faith when she moved into the town. He asked me to tie him to his bed and I just handcuffed one of his hands to the bed and gave him a lot of tissues and a bottle of lube.

''And the good news?'' I asked as Luca gave me a smile and leaned closer.  
''Cassie said that she would more than happy take Mabel during the heat...''   
''That is good news,'' I gave him smirk, ''I think my business partner knew that when I told him about you, he said that he would come by tomorrow if we weren’t in heat.''  
''Business partner?'' He asked as he sat down beside me instead of the coffee table.

''Well, his my father’s business partner until I take over later this year... It’s not what I want to do with my life, but it’s something I have to...'' I could feel his eyes on me, burning with curiosity. ''I'm going to tell you about it if you’re telling me why you didn't finish high school.''  
''Well... It's a long story...''  
''Well baby... We have the rest of the day and all night to talk about it. I think we have time.''  
''Fine, but you go first.''  
''Alright...''

''Well, my mother is an event planner, so she plans parties, weddings, and other big events and my father is a businessman and have this big company that he wants me to take over when I turn 25, but...''  
''It's not what you want, is it?''   
''No, I was lucky that he would let me take my dream education before he forced me to take a business education...'' I sighed.  
''So what did you really want to do?''   
''I am educated as a mechanic since I really love old cars... But since I’m an only child and the Alpha, I have my responsibility I can't simply do what I want...''

Luca nodded as I pulled him on to my lap and into a hug which he seems to be okay with. ''God, I want to kiss you...'' I whispered into his ear.  
''Okay... So just do it, Alpha...'' Luca looked up at me.   
''Don’t tease me, baby. I wouldn't be able to stop myself...'' I said as I buried my face in his neck so I could better take in his scent.  
''A single kiss won’t hurt... So, don’t be a chicken and kiss me...''

After that I kissed him, slowly, I wanted to feel every single thing there was to feel. But as I was about to deepen the kiss, Luca pushes me away and smiled at me. ''If we don't stop now, we will probably never stop...''   
''Right...''

''Did you still want to know what happened?''  
''Of course.''  
''Okay... But I need to know one thing first...''  
''And that is?''

''Have you heard about the mass murder near Rainbow Lake in Canada?''


End file.
